


Piece Of Paper

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray doesn't need a piece of paper. But Fraser does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece Of Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tzzzz's No On 8 Drabble-a-thon

It was Fraser who suggested it, when the laws had been changed.

"Naw, Fraser, why mess up the good thing we've got going here?" Ray was under the GTO, changing the oil. He couldn't see the frown on Fraser's face.

"Because—because—"

"Because what?" Ray pulled himself out from under the car, annoyed. "Because that's what everyone does? Been there, done that, Fraser." He huffed out a breath. "I don't need a law to feel married to you and I certainly don't need a fuckin' piece of paper to prove it."

"But I do."

Ray looked at him, at the serious blue eyes and realized that some part of Fraser needed this tangible evidence of their bond, their commitment to each other. "Okay, then. That's all you had to say." He got up from the floor and walked over to Fraser, stealing a sweet kiss and leaving a smudge of grease behind. "Oops."

-fin-


End file.
